


It's The Witching Hour

by warmachineran



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Did It For The Lesbians, Inaccurate The Witcher Lore, The Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachineran/pseuds/warmachineran
Summary: Sana, Nayeon, and a horde of blood-thirsty, flesh-eating ghouls at an inconspicuous part of the forest in the middle of the night. A sprinkle of feelings comes out in the open and smack them right in the face.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	It's The Witching Hour

In all her years alive both as a peasant and as a renowned Sorceresses, Sana will have no qualms admitting that there is nothing nor no one more beautiful and divine than Nayeon whenever she's fighting for her life — bathed in dirt and filth, bright crimson blood dripping down her white hair and pale face, jaws set in concentration, eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

Sana rarely sees this side of Nayeon now that humankind has progressed past needing Witchers and Sorceresses alike. But right now Sana has front-row seat in watching Nayeon hack and slash apart ghouls; muscles rippling into motion for the first time in years, skin coated in sweat and gore. Sana licks her lips and swallows her dry tongue.

"A little help, maybe," a frustrated grunt snaps her from her daze. The Witcher grabs the head of a ghoul and slams it on the trunk of a tree. "Right now would be ideal, Sana!"

Sana huffs and uncrosses her arms, circling the ongoing fight but still not stepping any closer, "How many times have I told you that I don't like it when you yell at me? It makes me panic. Remember that time when you—"

"Not really the time—"

"—yelled at me in surprise and I lit your pretty hair on—" Sana reaches her starting position, completing a full circle, and breathes on her open palms, _"—fire."_

The ghouls start screaming as their rotten flesh catches white hot flames.

A shiver runs up Sana's spine. Pure unadulterated desire courses through her blood as she sees Nayeon in all her Witcher glory — pupils expanded so completely that her eyes look nothing but black voids sucking Sana's soul in — surrounded by Sana's flames. The sight is enough to bring Sana down to her knees.

Sana wants to cover Nayeon in her power, her _chaos,_ and—

Warm, calloused hands wrap around her outstretched ones, effectively putting a stop to her fantasy. Nayeon makes Sana cup her jaw and smiles at her. Soft and warm and so very small, a little quirk of her lips upward.

And if in her lust-filled haze she wants to pour all her power out against Nayeon, to fight her truly and fully; then during times like this, when Nayeon brings Sana down from the high her chaos brings her, she'd really like nothing but to melt against the woman she loves.

But she can't. Because Witchers don't fall in love, don't know how to love. And even when it's so clear to Sana that Nayeon _does_ love her, time and time again has proven that Nayeon would never admit it to her, much more admit it to herself.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Nayeon murmurs against Sana's hand.

That doesn't mean that Sana would just give up. After all she's been through, has been denied to get all because she was born with a crooked spine? Age-old theories about Witchers unable to feel can be damned. Sana would take and take and take until she can't want anything anymore.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you if you do something for me."

"You know I'll do anything for you," Nayeon's voice is raspy, more so than usual. The fight probably her only real exercise in a while.

A cold gust of wind blows over them, carrying with it the fog that the ghouls have brought with them.

Sana wrinkles her nose at the smell, her lips jutting out in a pout.

Nayeon chuckles at the sight, "You can sit your pretty ass over there while I clean this out, yeah?"

"You think I have a pretty ass?" Sana whispers, her tone teasing and playful.

Ѽ

Sana watches Nayeon dig multiple graves, brushing off her suggestion to just dig a large one to dump all these bodies in. For someone who has been called a monster, an abomination; Nayeon has more humanity and kindness in her heart than Sana has. Then again, humans are more than likely to commit monstrosity against their own kind anyway. As evidenced by this settlement ransacked and massacred by bandits, dead bodies left strewn along the ground attracting flies and crows, and ultimately, the ghouls starving for human flesh.

The sun is peaking over the horizon by the time Nayeon buries the last body. Nayeon kneels beside Sana and gently wakes her up, looking like a reverent puppy than a woman strong enough to fight an army, "Sana, we should go…"

Sana puts up both her arms toward Nayeon in response.

"I thought you were a peasant," Nayeon huffs, but turns away and crouches down, offering her back for Sana to get on.

"Haven't I told you my sob story already? After I had you fuck me as I deserve?"

"You're so _filthy._ Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

It's no longer a sore spot for Sana, about her family who gave her away to a witch, but she stays silent. Just to mess with the Witcher.

"I'm sorry."

"Two favors."

"You don't have to count, I told you I will give you everything you want."

This, however, Nayeon's bluntness in professing her undying loyalty and devotion to her without actually confessing her love, is a sore spot for Sana. All for the reason that it flusters her to the point of incoherency.

"Aren't you a charmer, my dear Witcher?" Sana tries for breeziness, not trusting herself not to look like a fool if she directly responds to that statement.

"Only for you, Sana."

Try as she might, Sana fails. A warm flush rushes to dust her cheeks in pink and she nuzzles her face on Nayeon's nape, muffling her words, "Why did you suddenly bring it up? My being a peasant before _Aretuza."_

"Oh, because you're so spoiled."

Sana laughs, Nayeon does, too. Raspy and gruff and so full of life.

And Sana falls in love, deeper, harder. For this Witcher with a smart mouth, who has killed plenty of monsters and sometimes humans, who has never had a home nor has been welcomed by society, and yet has stayed true to herself.

Sana closes her eyes and lets the sound of Nayeon's footsteps lull her to sleep.

Ѽ

Nayeon knows that Sana has _suspicions_ about her inability to have emotions; that Sana, all with her bright smiles and sometimes scathing remarks, has long been aware that Nayeon really is just in denial.

Who could blame Nayeon, though? She, and all of her kind, have been mocked for their emotional stuntedness since the dawn of time. A side-effect many thinks to be caused by the rigorous training and the Trials young apprentices go through to become Witchers. The years of mockery and taunting were enough to make her believe that she is without emotions.

But then Sana came along like a bludgeon to the head. Nayeon was ill-prepared for the raging storm that Sana is, thunder and lightning streaking across dark skies, tall waves crashing along the shores of Nayeon's heart.

In this quiet morning, trudging along the worn path of overgrown grass and bushes leading to the wooden cabin Nayeon built, that Sana has welcomed herself in without any invitation, with the chirping of birds and the chitter of animals, Nayeon admits to herself that she does, in fact, love Sana.

And as if her heart screamed it to the heavens, Sana stirs and tightens her grip on Nayeon's shoulders. "Are we there yet?"

"I love you," Nayeon says instead.

It takes a while for Sana to reply. Nayeon doesn't fault her for it.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're like, the love of my life at this point."

"Hurry home, Witcher. I have to celebrate this."

Nayeon snorts, "Celebrate what?"

"You taking off the stick up your ass and admitting that you love _me,_ and not just my pretty ass."

"You're ridiculous," she says, and yet she turns her strides into a slight jog.

"But you love me,"

"I do," and then Nayeon is running towards their home, accompanied by her laughter and Sana's indignant cries about getting rocked too much.


End file.
